


Two of Hearts

by PrinceofFlowers



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, It’s kind of mushy, M/M, Mentions of impregnation, Oral Sex, PWP, Trans Man Character/Reader, but like it doesn’t happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofFlowers/pseuds/PrinceofFlowers
Summary: Giovanni absolutely lavishes his lover with all of his love.





	Two of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hold on to your seat, y’all.   
> It’s about to get kind of intense.

Giovanni pressed his lips against Sirius’ pulse point, feeling the quickened thrum of his heartbeat threatening to burst from his heated flesh.

He groaned, as he sucked, relishing in the little gasps and moans Sirius made.

He was always so quiet, so restrained, but tonight.

Tonight, Giovanni swore that he’d see him unraveled, laid bear before him.

He wanted to hear him cry out, to hear him scream himself hoarse.

He wanted to see his sweat-soaked body shudder and shake, his back bowing and head thrown back as his toes curled from pleasure.

Just for tonight, he wanted to love this man, give him everything, and get everything from him.

Giovanni took his time peeling away the layers of clothes from their bodies, going as far as to take out Sirius’ hair tie, letting the locks of black hair cascade down in waves.

He combed his fingers through the silky tresses as his kisses consumed him, swallowing any sound he made as they exchanged breath.

His hands roamed Sirius’ toned body, mapping out every scar, every imperfection.

His fingers lingered on the studs in his nipples, smirking as he heard him gasp when he tweaked them.

He teased them for a moment, before brushing his thumbs against the surgical scars beneath his pecs, trailing down lower to his stomach.

There was definite strength in this body- had to be, with his daily spars and training, but even so, there was a hint of fat on his tummy.

Giovanni smirked as he ran his hands over it, pleased at the softness beneath his hands.

His lover definitely stayed healthy, and well-fed, the thought of which pleased him.

Admittedly, it’d please him even more if he were the one providing for him. If Sirius was always by his side, kept safe and happy and fed in his halls.

It did get rather lonely in this mansion, with no one to share it with.

And, as Giovanni’s hands wandered lower, to grip surprisingly wide hips, he thought of how much he wouldn’t mind hearing the soft pitter patter of little feet in his home once more.

He’d promise that he’d do a better job that time around, were that to ever come to pass in the future.

Giovanni trailed his lips lower, kissing along the column of Sirius’ neck, leaving more marks to join the red hickey that he’d left over his pulse point.

There would be no doubt of who he belonged to.

Evidently, that was the same thought that went through Sirius’ mind as he reciprocated, sucking dark marks into Giovanni’s neck and shoulders.

Giovanni would allow this, but for the majority of the night, he’d be the one in charge.

It was Sirius’ turn to be utterly ravished and spoiled with all the love he could give.

He deserved it.

Giovanni gently pressed Sirius down to fall onto his bed, laid out, vulnerable for him.

He looked over him, trapping him in place with his own body, trailing his lips down lower, and lower, until his nose was buried in the tuft of black hair between his legs.

His hands held his hips down as his tongue and lips serviced him, dragging out louder moans and cries, breathless whispers of his name.

He’d bring him to the edge, before slowing down, smirking when he heard him whine for release.

He never complained, never fussed for his finish- Giovanni never once heard such pleas from him when he edged him like this.

It was only when he brought him over the edge that he’d make a fuss, words soon leaving him as his body convulsed beneath him, painting them both a mess in his climax.

Giovanni could barely wait to see his face when they’d come together, but patience was a virtue he still had.

He ignored his own throbbing need, hard between his own legs, in favor of throughly wrecking the man beneath him.

He lubed up a few fingers and began pressing them against a ring of muscle, easing them inside him, watching as his eyes fluttered open, red iris barely visible with his blown out pupils.

Giovanni smirked as he began thrusting his fingers inside of him.

Sirius always got louder when he played with him like this- it was easier to reach his spots this way, and this way, he was free from the self-hate that crept up on him after the high faded.

So Giovanni continued to stretch him with his fingers, stroking his insides until he knew he was ready.

He continued to kiss him reverently as he slicked himself up and positioned himself properly, before pressing into him.

Giovanni’s lips were against the apple of his throat as he heard him moan his name, louder than he’s been all night, the vibrations of his voice sending a tingle in his lips.

He filled Sirius perfectly, and there were few pleasures in this world as fine as the feeling of Sirius around him, tight, perfect.

Giovanni held him close as he made love to him, chest to chest, kissing his neck, his shoulders, his lips.

He started slow and deep, going harder and faster as they built up, encouraged by the roll of his hips to meet his thrusts, the sound of his cries in his ears, the feeling of his nails biting into his back.

Sirius was always so gentle; he’d usually stop himself from clawing Giovanni’s back bloody, but he was beyond such considerate thoughts now.

Giovanni didn’t mind- he preened beneath the sting of the scratches, and he’d bare them like badges of honor, that he’d managed to get Sirius to lose his stalwart control.

He relished under every shudder and shake, every noise he’d make.

He was bare now, honest with how he felt, communicating without words, without worry.

It was only him, and Giovanni, and the rocking of their hips as they moved into each other, peaking before reaching their end together, a shuddering and shake of limbs as bodies tensed from their combined release.

His cry was music to Giovanni’s ears, and his face would be etched into his memory.

Together, they fell back onto the mattress, Giovanni pulling them to lay on their sides, preventing him from drowning Sirius beneath his exhausted body.

Giovanni brought a trembling hand up to cup his cheek, brushing his hair from his face.

“I love you.” He whispered, a hair’s breath away from his lips before he kissed him.

Sirius moves his lips, reciprocating wholly, saying without words that the sentiment was shared before they both drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> NO PROOFREADING WE DIE LIKE MEN


End file.
